Bob the Tomato
Bob the Tomato is the co-host of the VeggieTales show. He hosts the show along with Larry the Cucumber. They tell Biblical stories together on a stage-like kitchen counter, along with a computer, Qwerty, who gives them a quote said by one of Jesus's disciples at the end of an episode. Bob sometimes is a little annoyed about Larry when he's goofing off, but soon later ignores it. He is also annoyed by a song Qwerty plays,'' "What we have Learned,"'' but on the other hand, Larry likes it. Bob is a rare character in the episodes because he is almost the only tomato. He appears much less than Larry, probably because he is only the co-host but is most shows he is the second main character. Usually Bob is always trying to set Larry in the right direction, but he doesn't listen until the end. Bob has rarely been seen in Silly Songs, due to the fact he is serious and mature, unlike Larry. He only made about one appearance in "Ukulele Karaoke." Appearance Bob is a red tomato. He is short and has small green leaves growing out of his head. He also grows a stem. In his acting, he usually only wears a hat, grows facial hair, and sometimes have a small shirt on. He is often confused to have a fever because of his red skin. Acting *Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *The Skipper and Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself and the Narrator in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Rack and Himself in "Rack, Shack, and Benny" *Narrator and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself and Santa in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *''Himself in Very Silly Songs' *Himself in ''"LarryBoy! And the Fib from Outer Space!" *Himself and Narrator in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Bob the Butler and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Cat Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" on "The End of Silliness?" *Louis and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Ottar and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah! A VeggieTales Movie" *Cavis Appythart in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *The Cowboy and Himself in "The Ballad of Little Joe"(Cameo) *Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" *Himself and Narrator in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Bobby and Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Lucas and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself on the Countertop in "Lord of the Beans" *The Sheriff and Dr. Watson in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *''Himself and Red Wonder in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple"'' *Himself on the Countertop in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Sherriff Bob and Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *''Himself on the Countertop in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's"'' *Himself in "God Maxe You Speacial" *Himself in ''"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Movie" *Tomato Sawyer and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Maurice and Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Marten and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *''Narrator and Himself in "Pistachio: A Little Boy That Woodn't"'' *Snoodle and Himself in " Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Coach Bob and Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Pastor Erwin and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Larry Learns To Listen" *Himself in ''"Bob Lends Helping Hands *Himself on the Countertop in ''"Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself and Melchoir in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Sheriff of Bethlingham and Himself in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *The Baker and Himself in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *ThingamaBob in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Himself in "If I Sang a Silly Song" Trivia *Bob is a rare veggtable in the series because he is a tomato. *Bob is voiced by Phil Vischer, the creator of VeggieTales. *People mistaken Bob to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "red." *In A Snoodle's Tale, Bob likes the "What We Learned Today" song, but Larry hates. Gallery Bob2.jpg|The older version of Bob. Bob_Tomato.jpg| Shadrach (Shack).jpg|Bob as Shack in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Louis.jpg|Bob as Louis in "King George and the Ducky" Othar.jpg|Bob as Otar in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" CavisChristmas.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "The Star of Christmas" SheriffBob.jpg|Bob as Sheriff Bob in "The Ballad of Little Joe" CavisEaster.jpg|Bob as Cavis Appythart in "An Easter Carol" Dr.Watson.jpg|Bob as Dr. Wattson in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" Bob Nicholas.jpg|Bob in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Bob Snowman.jpg|Bob as a snowman. Melchoir.jpg|Bob as Melchoir in "The Little Drummer Boy" BobSherrif_RG.png|Bob as Sheriff of Bethlingham in ""Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" BobtheBaker.png|Bob as The Baker in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Thingamabob2.jpg|Bob as ThingamaBob in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters